The Heavenly Dragon of Fairy Tail
by VTheDarkCrowV
Summary: Waking up from a coma, Vali realizes he is no longer even close to his own dimension due to the Anima. Now, he has to survive in this world filled with people who have all different types of strange magic. No doubt, his whole world definitely got a whole lot interesting. Even with the price of not seeing his family again...


**Crossover of DxD and Fairy Tail! Welcome guys! First off, before this story starts, I have to tell you guys that instead of people in Fairy Tail being placed into DxD, it will be the other way around. Only one person from DxD will make it to the Fairy Tail world or Earthland as they would call it.**

 **Vali should only be about 14. 3 years before he met Issei. Still not sure of his age since the wiki hasn't shown anything about it.**

 **Anyways, enough talk. Let's start this story, shall we?**

 **Heaven's Ruler: Hope you guys enjoy the story! I'm back and will update my stories as well soon!**

 **Collab Writing: Heaven's Ruler, The Dark Crow.**

 **Something we wrote when he came back to this site, hope you guys enjoy. Remember to check his profile out,**

 **Heaven's Ruler. You can find him in the crossover section as well if he does plan on updating weekly or monthly.**

 **Discord INV: m84r9hk**

* * *

 **-With Vali-**

"So, how am I here again?" Vali asked rubbing his temples at an old woman with pink hair and red eyes.

"Like I said human, you suddenly just fell down from the sky by the Anima." The old lady said obviously annoyed.

'Albion, do you know how we got here?' Vali asked his sacred gear who was silent the whole time.

 **["No, I sadly don't. Although if I have to make a guess, that thing she called the "Anima" should be that one magic circle that appeared out of nowhere in the training room and teleported us here. This place has a huge abundance of magic just overflowing the area compared to our world. Although, this human is strange as she has not even the slightest magic at all or a sacred gear."]** Albion thought and explained to his host who digested the information slowly before nodding. His face still had a hint of confusion though.

'Our world?'

 **["Vali, where we are is a totally different world. Scratch that, we're in a totally different dimension. If my guess is correct, this dimension might be the same one Great Red himself was trying to defend. Even then, this place may be even further than that as I have never even heard of a dimension or world like this in all of my years of living."]** Albion explained to Vali who now had multiple expressions on his face. Grief, Anger, Sadness, and lastly rage.

'All these years of training down the drain?! Will I ever be able to get back and have my revenge on that damn bastard now?!' Vali roared in his mindscape as his vast magic power released from his body subconsciously surprising Porlyusucia.

'This... This doesn't feel like regular magic... It feels more...Draconic yet demonic.' Porlyusucia thought to herself as she looked at the boy who had an angry expression on his face before it slowly faded away. The magic energy she felt disappeared completely. She saw the boy calmed himself down by closing his eyes for a moment before turning to her.

"Ma'am, do you know where we are right now?" Vali asked the old lady who only looked at him for a moment before answering.

"We are in Fiore. If you were teleported by the Anima, then I can only assume you are from Edolas." The woman said only to see the man shaking his head.

"I have never heard of either of those places." Vali mumbled to himself causing Porlyusucia to sigh.

"Of course you haven't, look, if you head towards the west, you should see a town called Magnolia. After going there, go to the largest building there and ask to meet Makarov. He should be able to help you settle in even though he is a hopeless old fool." The old lady advice while saying harsh words to the same man known as Makarov at the same time. Vali looked at the old lady for a moment before bowing surprising her.

"Thank you for treating me back to health even though we were complete strangers and helping me out." Vali bowed and thanked the woman which was a huge surprise in itself. There was only one person who Vali had ever bowed to, and that was Azazel who was a father-like figure to him.

"No problem, just get out of here before I force you out. I can't stand humans at all." Porlyusucia regained her composure and said causing Vali to nod his head and leave. The moment he closed the door, Porlyusucia just stared at the door before she started cleaning up the area.

 **-At Fairy Tail-**

Makarov was just sitting watching his children brawling causing chaos in the guild as he drank his cold beer.

"WATCH IT FIRE BREATH!" A young teen with raven black hair yelled as he glared at a salmon hair teen who in turn glared back.

"Oh shut it ice freak!" The salmon roared as his fist was covered in flames. The two bumped heads with each other as they wrestled trying to overpower the other.

Suddenly, the door opened catching the attention of most people in the guild.

"Hello, I am sent here by the old lady in the forest to meet a man called Makarov?" Everyone's attention turned towards a short old man who hopped off of his seat and began walking towards the silver-haired boy.

"Yes, I am Makarov, what is your name child?" Makarov stopped in front of the boy and stared in his blue eyes.

"I am Vali. I was told to come here by the old lady in the forest." Vali repeated again with barely any emotion on his face except for the hint of interest in his eyes as he looked around the building.

"Hmm..." Makarov looked at the boy for a moment. The old lady in the forest? He must have been talking about Porlyusica then. Weird, the old hag wasn't that fond of humans at all. Well, not that he was going to question her. She did bring him a potential new member after all.

"Say, boy, how would you like to join my guild?" Makarov asked Vali who was thoroughly confused.

'Albion, what's a guild?' Vali asked at the Heavenly Dragon who just shrugged in his mindscape.

 **["Vali, we recently just came to this world. Do you really think I know what a guild is here? My guess is that it's similar to a faction at the very least but on a small scale. My opinion is that you should accept it. We have no clue where we are, not sure how strong the people in this world are, nor do we know any way to get back to our dimension."]** Albion said to Vali who just nodded again. That would make sense. Still, similar to a faction huh? He wonders if that means he has a chance to fight strong opponents. Too bad that he won't ever be able to meet his rival though. He was honestly looking forward to there clash that would create history.

Though, he had a feeling that he might be disappointed the moment he laid his eyes on the Red Dragon Emperor.

"What is this guild called?" Vali asked Makarov who now had a huge grin on his face as he stared at Vali.

"My boy, this guild is the number #1 Guild in Fiore! We are Fairy Tail!" Makarov said as Vali just stared at him.

'Number 1 huh.' Vali looked around the guild, he noticed that everyone was staring at him except for 2 certain people who were wrestling at each other.

"Alright, I'll join your guild. What's the requirement though?" Vali asked causing everyone in the building to blink a few times. After a moment, they all laughed confusing the Silver-haired teen.

"Haha! There's no requirement other than getting the Fairy Tail guild stamp! Mira!" Makarov laughed before he called out a person called Mira.

"Yeah yeah, I get it old man." A beautiful white-haired woman said annoyed. This was Mirajane Strauss, she is a beautiful woman with long white hair that's tied into a ponytail. She had beautiful blue eyes that matched her hair and bangs covering her forehead and wore a gothic outfit.

"Hey, what color do you want your guild mark to be and where do you want it?" Mira asked the White Dragon Emperor who just looked at her for a moment.

"Just give me white. As for where I want it..." Vali slowly took off his jacket before taking off his shirt showing his well-toned body that was fit for swimmers.

"I want it right here." Vali pointed at his heart. Seeing Vali shirtless, Mira just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and stamped the Fairy Tail Emblem on her heart.

"There. If you want anything else, go to the old man." Mira threw the stamp back at Makarov who caught it before walking away.

"Remember my boy, everyone here is your family now. If you have any questions, ask us and we'll do our best to help you." Makarov smiled at Vali who just stared at him before walking away.

"Hey, newbie!" Vali heard someone called out to him. Turning around, he saw the pink haired man who was wrestling the half-naked guy before.

"What do you want?" Vali asked, uninterested in Natsu.

"Fight me!" Natsu grinned coating his fist into flames before slamming it together with his palm. For some reason, Vali started staring at the flames a bit wary of them. His instincts told him to watch out for those flames...

 **["Vali, watch out for that boy's flames. I'm not sure how, but his magic seems to be infused with Dragon Slaying properties. Although, it is quite weak compared to the relics back on our world."]** Albion warned as he stared at the flames with a hint of interest.

"Interesting." Vali smiled staring at Natsu.

"Very well, I will fight you. What is your name?" Vali asked Natsu who's grinned widened even more.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!"

"My name is Vali. Now then, let's go find an area."

 **-Scene change-**

"Hmm... We attracted a crowd?" Vali looked around seeing many members of the Fairy Tail guild gathered around. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at Natsu who was stretching his limbs.

"So, does everyone here usually gather around whenever there is a spar?" Vali asked Natsu.

"Nah, They are only curious about you since your a new member. Don't worry about them." From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flying cat answering his question.

"Oh there you are Happy. Where were you?" Natsu got up and asked.

"I was cooking fish with Lisanna!" Happy answered happily raising his palm up as he floated in the air.

"A flying talking cat huh. I met a talking cat but not a flying one." Vali mumbled as he stared at Happy curiously.

"Alright, you ready Vali?" Natsu engulfed both of his fist with flames.

"Yes, I am. The problem is if you're ready for me." Vali smirked crossing his arms as a pair of wings resembling that of a white dragon's appeared on his back with eight energy-like feathers.

Seeing the wings, Natsu eye's widened.

"T-Those wings, they are almost like..." Natsu stuttered looking at Vali's wings.

"A dragons. Let us begin, Dragon Slayer." Vali said smirking dashing up towards Natsu who's eyes contained shock. He never once told Vali what kind of magic he used, so how did he know he was a Dragon Slayer?

Seeing the fight already beginning, Natsu snapped out of it. He'll ask questions later, for now, he'll beat the ever living shit out of this dude!

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu coated his fist with flames and punched towards Vali. Seeing the punch, Vali responded by quickly dodging the attack and punching Natsu in the face sending him flying.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** While Natsu was sent flying, he quickly adjusted his body mid-air and shot a roar of flames at Vali.

 **["Vali, be careful!"]** Albion warned Vali who's smirk widened. He raised one of his arms and opened his fist into a palm as if he was going to block the attack.

Seeing this action, everyone became very confused.

"He can't be planning on taking flame breath's roar right?" Gray eyes widened. Even though he and Natsu hate each other guts, they knew each other very well. They were almost equal in terms of strength, although Natsu just slightly a bit stronger. He wouldn't dare take a **Fire Dragon's** **Roar** with his bare hands. Natsu's capabilities placed him at the top of C-Class Mages.

 **[Divide!]** Suddenly, everyone heard a voice coming from Vali's wings causing their eyes to widen in shock. If that wasn't enough, they saw Natsu's Roar suddenly become half of its original size.

With a smile, 4 small magic circles appeared in front of Vali blocking the incoming flames completely. After that, he soared through the air just floating there for a moment as a white aura appeared around his right fist.

"Game over, Natsu Dragneel," Vali said diving down towards Natsu as he punched Natsu in the gut. Right when that happened, his whole body was enveloped in a white light as he dragging Natsu around in the air zigzagging around before throwing him in the air.

"Somewhat interesting. Sadly, you're not at that level yet, Natsu Dragneel. No one here is." Vali mumbled. No one heard him, with the exception of Mira who was near him. When she heard that, her eyes narrowed at him.

With a click of his fingers, multiple magic circles appeared above Natsu who was in the air before striking him down to the ground.

"T-The winner is... Vali." The person who announced stood there shocked at the fact Natsu lost. Although Natsu was quite hard-headed, they can't deny the fact he was quite strong even the Guild. Even Gray, who fights with him in a daily basis couldn't believe it.

"I'm done here." Running his hands through his hair, he began to leave as the crowd just watch him slowly leave the forest..

"Master, do you know anything about that guy?" Mira walked up and asked Makarov who just shook his head and frown.

"I don't... Although, Porlyusucia might have a clue as to who he is since she told him to come here." Not satisfied with the answer, Mira frowned herself before walking away.

Seeing her walking away, Makarov slightly grinned at the fact Mira had taken a bit of interest on Fairy Tail's new member.

No doubt, life would be very interesting from this point forward. Just like it always been.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done!**

 **Vali might have a harem, not completely sure with it. Me and my Cousin Heaven's Ruler will talk about it. If we do decide to do a harem we'll do Mirajane, Erza, Hisui, and maybe one or two people from DxD, it being Rossweisse and Kuroka.**


End file.
